Muerto luces sensacional
by Lu Lein
Summary: Vives o mueres. La luna plateada dice que vivo. La oscuridad que la rodea dice que muero. No sé por quién decidirme. / Itachi centric. / Este fic participa en el Reto Un nuevo día del foro La academia de Konoha.


**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Un nuevo día del foro La academia de Konoha.

Para futuras referencias, **ninjatō** es una espada ninja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Muerto luces sensacional**

 **Por Lu Lein.**

* * *

―Vives o mueres.

La luna plateada dice que vivo. La oscuridad que la rodea dice que muero. No sé por quién decidirme.

Esa hipnótica memoria llega a mi cabeza. Recuerdo a mamá entre flores de cerezo, cuando se sentaba en la orilla del pórtico de madera, Sasuke acomodaba su cabeza contra las piernas de ella, durmiendo tranquilamente como cualquier niño pequeño. Yo; cohibido, los veía y Mikoto me miraba sonriendo levemente, extendía una mano, llamándome, diciéndome que había un huequito para mí también. Descansaba mi cabeza a un lado de mamá mientras su mano cálida acariciaba mi cabello largo. Fueron de las pocas cosas agradables que recuerdo de mamá porque en mis demás recuerdos ella siempre me veía con una sonrisa desconfiada. Creo que siempre lo supo. Creo que siempre intuyó que me convertiría en un monstruo. Creo que sabía que yo la iba a matar.

Debe ser rápido. Mi ninjatō está rojo. La cantidad de sangre me sorprende. Aniquilación para todos los Uchiha. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos. _Niños._ No importa la edad, hoy todos deben morir excepto uno. Justo hoy en esta noche de luna llena.

―¡Corre, Uchikai! ―Le gritan sus padres. Madara les corta las cabezas a ambos, silenciándolos de golpe. El niño me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, está aterrado, se ha orinado encima mientras ve mis ojos rojos como el odio mismo, como el dolor más fuerte. Lo tomo del pie y él patalea con un llanto frenético. Sabe que voy a matarlo. Madara está viéndome. Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Mierda, tengo qué hacerlo! ¡Tengo que matarlo! Aprieto el mango del ninjatō y acabo con su alma. Madara parece satisfecho y continúa su masacre, dejándome en paz. Miro al chico, debe tener la edad de Sasuke, maldita sea. La imagen no se me quitará de la mente nunca, la imagen distorsionada de ese niño pareciendo Sasuke.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero la luna sigue gobernando el horizonte. Se escucha el correteo de mis pies por los pasillos Uchiha, llenos de cadáveres tirados y rematados una y otra vez casi con diversión. Él ya ha pasado por este bloque así que tengo que ir al otro. Con mi espada desfundada corro como el viento turbulento hacia una zona donde yo no quiero ir. Por esas casas se encuentra el hogar del jefe policía; mi padre. Entro a casa silenciosamente. Parece que ellos ya me esperan.

Papá y mamá están quietos, como esperándome, detrás de ellos está la sombra que los matará, esa sombra soy yo. Me sorprende su actitud tan relajada, es como que murieron siendo Uchiha hasta el final, con sus rostros herméticos y llenos de seriedad. Papá frunce el ceño, mamá mira la pared con ojos vacíos. Eso creo, están de espaldas y no puedo verlos pero sé que lo hacen. Los conozco. Son mis padres.

No quiero escuchar que soy un buen chico, no quiero que mamá volteé hacia mí. Puedo sentir algo raro bajando por mis mejillas, como sangre caliente pero no son más que lágrimas. Aprieto los dientes y empuño el filo con precisión. Ahora están muertos. Caen al suelo y un niño entra justo en ese momento. Iba a atacarlo pero a tiempo me di cuenta de que era Sasuke. Está afectado igual que yo, excepto que yo no lo demuestro. Sasuke me persigue y yo me alejo.

Es hora de dejar mi patria y me duele en el alma. Por dios, ¡he matado a mi familia! Maté a mi clan con mis manos, yo empuñé la espada contra sus corazones, contra sus cabezas.

―¡Deja de llorar, Itachi! ―Me riñe Madara y toma mi brazo, jalándolo bruscamente para que camine más rápido.

―No puedo creer que lo hice. ―sonrío emocionado.

Madara parece orgulloso de mí. Mi alma rota y disecada se extinguió en esa última sonrisa mentirosa.

Detrás de mí se queda una familia entera muerta. Tan muerta como mis valores, porque creo que los perdí. Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke. Papá, mamá, hermano. Todo se queda tras mi espalda y temo voltear, temo retroceder y pedirle al Hokage que me encarcele en Konoha para no salir de mi patria pero no, no puedo hacer eso. No lo hice. No volteé hacia atrás. Incluso si veo el rostro de mamá llorando, aunque escuche las palabras de papá diciendo lo bueno que soy, aún con el rostro del pequeño Sasuke con su mirada perdida, no retrocederé. No puedo hacerlo, este siempre fue mi destino, ¿no es cierto? De alguna manera todos los detalles se fueron acomodando hasta conectarse, formando así mi tétrico camino ninja.

Mientras los búhos enzarzados en sus ramas tejiendo lentamente sus soliloquios nocturnos, caminé por el bosque oscuro alejándome de mi aldea. Me pregunto si en algún momento podré acostumbrarme a este dolor y esta angustia, por ahora me parece imposible pero sé que es cuestión de tiempo. No sé qué tan enfermo tengo que estar como para pensar eso. Experiencia, supongo. No es la primera vez que pierdo a alguien ni tampoco será la última. Lo sé porque todavía tengo a alguien a quien perder. Sasuke. Pero de momento no es mi preocupación, sé que Sandaime lo cuidará bien.

―Vives o mueres.

La luna plateada dice que vivo. La oscuridad que la rodea dice que muero. Las estrellas con sus destellos pequeños me susurran que muerto luzco sensacional porque lo mío nunca ha sido ser el héroe al que el público adore, me dicen que estoy en un punto cero, ni vivo ni muerto. Escondido entre la sangre y la oscuridad, entre criminales y asesinos es mi lugar. Ahí, siendo el cuervo de Konoha, ahí, donde muere Itachi Uchiha, o la mayor parte de él. Aquí, esperando muerto en vida.

Porque es mejor estar muerto que ver el mundo plagado de sangre y dolor. Porque es mejor estar vivo cuidando a lo lejos de mi corazón.

Decido que muero, que muere Itachi Uchiha.

Decido que vive, que vive Itachi Uchiha.

Soy un espejo que no refleja nada, y ya no sé qué es verdad.

Solo sé que mañana será un nuevo día, uno nuevo y peor.


End file.
